


[idolish7│一般向] 死之舞-那些演出的人們[普]

by Srabbit



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - La danse macabre (IDOLiSH7), Chinese, Gen, 死之舞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srabbit/pseuds/Srabbit
Summary: 死之舞拍攝期間幕後描寫大多是ZOOL中心，其餘成員多少會寫到想到哪寫到哪無明顯CP表示，但歡迎讀者自由心證(?)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

亥清悠在後台排隊準備上場的時候無意識地將拳頭握了又放。排在他前面的是八乙女樂，後面是六彌凪跟百前輩等，以他為分界非常剛好的將天上與地下的陣營分開。

因為角色的關係，宣傳時總會與八乙女一起被排在正中央。亥清悠下意識地尋找團員。離他最近的是棗巳波，但他們兩個中間仍然隔了兩個人。

感受到亥清悠的視線，棗巳波稍微地側過身，看了他一眼。已經轉換到營業模式的棗巳波，臉上掛著令人摸不著頭緒的淡淡微笑，但看著他的眼神彷彿寫著「你有事嗎?」

覺得受到挑釁的亥清悠扁了扁嘴。

要集結十六個人簡直是不可能的任務，就連拍攝期間也很少十六人全員在現場。光是自我介紹就沒完沒了的感覺。

天才童星棗巳波回歸大螢幕在電影圈似乎是大事。只有這個時候亥清悠才感受到自己的團員真的是個「前輩」。小時候不太看電視，後來又被九条鷹匡帶去美國的亥清悠完美的錯過了棗巳波前幾年炙手可熱的時候。

聽著棗不卑不亢的回答回歸影視圈的感想，再不著痕跡地將話題帶回電影本身，亥清悠在心裡佩服著。

「......不知道亥清的感覺是?」

「啊、咦?」

突然被點名的亥清悠眨了眨眼，少年手足無措的樣子讓底下的記者微笑。

「問你被『最想被擁抱的人No.1』的八乙女抱是什麼感覺啦。」

看不下去的御堂虎於從長桌的另一端救駕。

「不要用那麼奇怪的說法啦!」隊長狗丸透真出聲阻止。

棗巳波喝了口瓶裝水，看了看亥清悠的側臉。

「滿緊張的。怕自己太重，那場戲又要東奔西跑的。啊、不過近距離的看八乙女先生的臉真的很帥。」

「感覺的到他全身僵硬。」八乙女笑著說，忽略了關於長相的評論。

「悠哪有重啊。我輕易的就抱起來了。」坐在九条天旁邊的四葉環搭腔。

「你為什麼會抱過啊?」七瀨陸發問。

「體育課的時候...」

「好了，兩位。」夾在七瀨陸跟四葉環中間的和泉一織適時地制止過度自由發展的話題。

只要IDOLiSH7幾個人湊在一起，訪談就無法照著腳本進行下去，彷彿已經變成一種業界的都市傳說。和泉一織看著主持人，示意主持人繼續其他問題。

話題順利地從亥清悠的身上帶開。亥清悠眼角餘光看到站在台下的新經紀人宇都木士郎。後來他們才知道，接演死之舞有一部份是宇都木士郎的安排。

明明當時還沒有決定由他來接任經紀人，他就已經在背後運籌帷幄了嗎?他本人說是機緣巧合之下促成的合作機會。聽到他這麼說的時候，除了狗丸透真以外的團員們都露出了嫌惡的表情。

即便月雲了現在是眾矢之的，亥清悠對他仍帶著一點不捨。在他被九条鷹匡拋棄後，月雲了是唯一認可他的人。即便其他人說他只是被月雲了的話術操縱了，亥清悠仍然不願意完全放棄月雲了。

亥清悠比誰都瞭解被遺忘的感受。月雲了的離開，一方面讓他感到解脫，另一方面彷彿又再一次揭開他的舊瘡疤。

「了他沒有拋下你們喔。」

某日宇都木士郎突然冒出這一句，然而地點是在公司的男廁。

亥清悠震驚的看著站在不遠處小便斗的新經紀人，腦中當機了幾秒。

「他親自把你們託付給我，就是最好的證明。」

宇都拉好拉鍊，經過亥清悠的身邊。

「為、為什麼要在男廁.....」

「啊、因為難得我們兩個獨處嘛。」

但、為什麼要在男廁?

雖然過程有些奇怪，但不可否認的，宇都的話稍微讓亥清悠打開心裡的結。他正在學著慢慢的接納新的經紀人，或許還需要一點時間。

從諾斯米亞回國之後，有很長一段時間月雲事務所內部呈現非常混亂的狀態。雖然月雲了組織Zool一開始就是為了私心，在經營上也是有一搭沒一搭的隨心所欲，但不得不說月雲了相當擅長資源的有效利用。

以前他還在時覺得他煩，但他離開事務所之後，Zool深刻的感受到一種不安定感。雖然Zool在媒體上依舊有穩定的曝光量，但內部對未來的走向莫衷一是。

在沒了經紀人之後，因為狗丸透真是隊長的關係，被默認是團體的窗口。

然而狗丸自己就不是那麼有條理的個性，另外一方面Zool團內也沒有隊長與隊員的身份認知。

\--說穿了就是狗丸管不住他們。

在不知道第幾次差點通告開天窗之後，隨性的隊員們終於讓狗丸崩潰。

「棗，上次說的那個綜藝節目...」

「我不要。又不是了先生的懲罰遊戲，為什麼我們還要上這種內容的綜藝?」

「好、好吧...虎於你昨天為什麼不接電話!」

「那支電話我剛好沒有帶出門。再說哪有人當天才通知有工作的。」

「才不是當天!之前明明已經說過了。悠你前兩天進棚遲到了吧?」

「這不是我的問題吧?你兩個通告之間排太緊了啦，有沒有考慮到交通時間啊。」

棗巳波撐著下巴看著不得要領狗丸嘆了口氣。

「如果不介意的話，就交接給我吧。」

「咦?」

「整合行程的部分。」

「可、可以嗎!」

「誰讓我們的隊長是個笨蛋。」棗巳波接過狗丸手上的資料夾，瞄了幾眼之後又放回桌上。「悠的行程不能再排了，你學校的出席日真的夠嗎?虎於，我不管你有幾支電話，總之都給我加到群組裡，還有你的私人秘書也加進去。如果我留言給你，一小時內你沒回，會發生什麼事我不知道喔。」

「好、好啦...」

工作人員們看著棗巳波的眼神彷彿看到神。

總之在棗巳波難得的挺身而出之後，狗丸透真終於可以睡上覺，亥清悠終於平安度過這學期，只有御堂虎於失去了一點自由。

在接到死之舞的劇本時，Zool就是以這樣的模式艱難的運轉著。不管怎麼說，在沒有經紀人的狀況之下接這樣的大型企劃似乎不太明智。

「事務所方面態度挺強硬的，企劃本身是很難得沒錯，導演也值得信任，總之大家就試試看吧。」棗巳波將簡介分發到各人手中。

「其他合作的演員不知道是誰嗎?」

「還沒公開的樣子。聽說要圍讀當天才會知道，保密到這個程度滿少見的。」

「那個...圍讀是什麼...?」亥清悠怯生生的舉手。眾人安靜了幾秒，一起看向棗巳波。

「不會吧?!你們都沒有演戲的經驗嗎?」

三張表情空白的臉很有默契地搖搖頭。

「欸、這電影沒有經過演員甄選真的沒問題嗎?其他人就算了，悠的角色戲份很重啊。」

棗巳波轉而向其他工作人員求救，但只得到「已經跟劇組敲定了檔期，不需要擔心」這種聽起來背後充滿「大人的原因」的回答。

棗巳波得到的角色十分有挑戰性，狗丸與御堂的角色對他們來說也不難發揮，棗巳波唯一擔心的是亥清悠。對他來說悠是個單純到眼底藏不住事情的少年，又不可思議的怕生。當演員跟當歌手不同，他不得不跟許多工作人員緊密的合作。

結果他們真的到圍讀的那天才知道共演的人是IDOLiSH7以及TRIGGER的眾人。依照席次的安排坐好之後，各團的成員被漂亮的分散在各處。棗巳波對於可以與二階堂大和一起對戲，內心有些期待。因為工作的關係，他與二階堂的父親有過幾面之緣，他看過二階堂大和出演的其他作品，認為他在演戲上十分有天賦--儘管大和本人並不承認。

棗巳波留意了一下九条天飾演的角色，確定與亥清悠對戲的場面不多之後，稍微安下了心。亥清悠與九条天雖然姑且算是談開了，九条天的方面不說，起碼亥清悠對九条天的複雜的情緒沒有那麼快可以消解。九条天彷彿是知道亥清悠的心情，對亥清悠總是不假辭色。棗巳波不覺得對方帶有惡意，也就懶得介入。但在他看來，就是因為亥清悠如此彆扭，才會引得九条天興致高昂的戲弄他。

第一次圍讀之後，很明顯的感受到高中生組......不、應該說，只有四葉環跟亥清悠陷入了混亂。四葉環光是要把台詞唸出來就彷彿經歷一場天人交戰，休息時間還抱著亥清悠一陣哀號。亥清悠無法擺脫高頭大馬的四葉環的懷抱，看著和泉一織求救。和泉一織以不關我的事的表情冷淡的轉過頭去。看起來這三個人平常在學校的相處模式就是這樣。

「天子的個性跟我實在是差太多了。」

亥清悠私下找上棗巳波。

「你討厭這個角色嗎?」

「說不上討厭但......」

亥清悠曾經很厭惡這種類型的人。彷彿天之驕子，資源唾手可得，不需要什麼努力就可以得到所有人的注目。他從前看著Trigger的時候，就是這種感覺。

雖然之後深入了解之後他才知道，九条天是個對自我要求非常嚴格的人，而身為社長兒子的八乙女樂，在脫離社長的羽翼之後，也依舊沒有放棄重回演藝圈。

天子也是。

劇情進展到最後，天子也有天子自身的為難之處。

亥清悠並不討厭這樣的天子。但他不曾像天子這樣，被所有人呵護、被喜愛、成為備受注目的中心。即便現在ZOOL取得了一些小小的成就，他在接受別人的好意的同時，也總是帶著遲疑。

九条鷹匡對他造成的影響，比他自己所想的還要深遠。亥清悠一直覺得自己不值得得到讚美。這讓他在出演天子的時候，總是帶著幾分困惑。

劇情的安排讓所有角色都必須對他禮遇三分，但亥清悠面對這些待遇只想反射性的彈開。

「如果可以讓自己變成那個角色是最好的。但如果怎麼樣都辦不到的時候，你只好去模仿了。」

「模仿?」

「在你的認識的人當中，你覺得誰最接近阿魯姆?」

亥清悠跟棗巳波對看了幾秒，然後同時說出那個名字。

\--七瀨陸

「棗呢?你完全不緊張嗎?」

「嗯。富格這角色很有意思，我很期待喔。」

富格與利貝爾的關係，簡直就像當年的他與櫻春樹。接受了櫻春樹的好意，擅自對櫻春樹抱持著期待的自己，在櫻春樹選擇六彌凪的時候，完全無法理解他的決定。雖然富格最後並沒有成功殺死利貝爾，但棗巳波覺得，即使利貝爾露出破綻，富格也無法真的痛下殺手吧。

在拍攝死之舞的過程裡，棗巳波勢必得要重新再走過一次他與櫻春樹的回憶。對棗巳波來說，這是一次可以緬懷櫻春樹的機會。

櫻春樹死後，棗巳波一直沒有表現出消沉的樣子，他的自尊並不允許。另一方面現實的事務一件接著一件接踵而來，棗巳波只能收斂起自己的情緒--如同他過去一樣。

某種程度上他很感謝富格這個角色，讓他可以藉著富格的名字，為過去的自己受傷、為離去的人哭泣，然後徹底的死去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 死之舞拍攝幕後描寫  
> 無明顯CP
> 
> 本篇主要視角是樂

八乙女樂第一次看到亥清悠規規矩矩地跟所有工作人員打招呼時有些意外，但隨後他就立刻反省自己的刻板印象。

以前幾乎都是跟團員一起出現的亥清悠，在拍攝死之舞的期間，通告時間時常與其他團員不同。

ZOOL的四個團員都很有個人特色。八乙女樂對亥清悠的印象原本是一個桀傲不遜的青少年，當他脫離ZOOL以亥清悠個人的身分出現後，八乙女樂才發現其實他與一般時下高中生沒有太大差別。面對不熟悉的團隊與工作流程，他顯得有些侷促。

娛樂圈裡多的是年紀輕輕就出道的青年才俊，八乙女樂遇過的合作對象，大多已經社會化到一定的程度，就算是個孩子，也能游刃有餘像個大人般的應對進退。ZOOL團裡的棗巳波就是一個很好的例子。

一開始在知道天子的演員是亥清悠後，八乙女樂隱約感到不安。他在腦裡想過很多可能的對象，但怎麼樣都想不到是亥清悠。他重複看了一些ZOOL的MV片段，但ZOOL的MV都是舞蹈表演比較多，沒有什麼參考價值。最多大概就是得到年輕真好的感嘆。

「天子的演員令人有些意外啊。」在開拍之前八乙女樂忍不住跟九条天提及這件事。

「你說亥清悠啊?」

「嗯。我原本以為會是.....最起碼像你一樣的類型。」

「我?你怎麼會覺得我適合?」被譽為天使的九条天露出敬謝不敏的臉。

「個性姑且不論，起碼臉適合。......或者七瀨陸之類的。」

「同一輩的演員當中確實有其他人選感覺更合理，但你不覺得這個導演可能就喜歡製造衝突感嗎?」九条天指指自己。

指定讓九条天演維達確實是有些跳脫印象框架。

「但你覺得他做得來嗎?他幾乎沒有相關經驗。」

「他如果想要改變自己在觀眾心目中的形象，就要想辦法做到。」九条天冷淡的聳聳肩。「你可能會辛苦一點就是了。畢竟主要都是跟你演對手戲。」九条天露出一貫有些幸災樂禍的微笑。

「你就多幫幫他吧，身為前輩。」中途才加入話題的十龍之介十足老好人的勸說著。

八乙女樂看看團員，嘆了口氣。

死之舞試裝一共試了兩三次才定下來。教會的衣服相對複雜，天子又是主視覺，亥清悠的試裝次數又比別人多了幾次。

在拍定裝照時，亥清悠就一直被攝影師提醒「眼神太銳利了」、「先把ZOOL的風格收起來一點」之類的。後來棗巳波不知道對亥清悠說了什麼，拍攝才變得順利起來。最後呈現出來的效果，是個帶有一點憂鬱氣質的天子。

八乙女樂觀察到亥清悠身邊並沒有跟著經紀人，他馬上理解了ZOOL目前可能遇到的狀況。雖然亥清悠已經努力掩飾自己緊張的樣子，但剝下那層強裝鎮定的外皮之後，八乙女樂彷彿可以看見一隻誤入叢林的草食動物在瑟瑟發抖。八乙女樂相信，跟他一樣抱持著疑慮的工作人員不在少數。這樣的環境對亥清悠來說絕對稱不上友善。

工作人員請八乙女樂跟亥清悠站定測光，順便確認身上的安全裝置。服裝師跟在亥清悠旁邊，趁著空檔將腰帶手縫收緊。跟八乙女樂對上眼的亥清悠點點頭說了聲早，又立刻轉移視線看著遠方。

「好了，應該可以撐一下。悠你已經很上相，不要再減重囉。」服裝師拍拍膝蓋站了起來，離開拍攝範圍。

「你在減肥?」為了打破尷尬，八乙女樂隨意找了個話題。

「我才沒有。」大概被叮嚀的煩了，亥清悠有點不耐煩的回答。「大概是最近吃飯的時間比較不固定。」

看來是壓力大就吃不下飯的類型。

「年輕真好啊，新陳代謝快。」

亥清悠將視線調回來，看著八乙女樂。

「你跟狗丸說一模一樣的話。他最近好像胖了一點，被棗盯上了。」聊到團員的亥清悠話多了起來。

「好，上鋼絲，先試走一遍喔。」

隨著導演的指令，工作人員將鋼絲勾在兩人的安全繩上用力的拉了幾下確認強度。

兩人主要上升的力量是靠八乙女樂身上的鋼絲，亥清悠身上的只是輔助性質。八乙女樂一手用力攬緊亥清悠等待機械啟動。

第一次的速度有點過快，突然的拉扯讓八乙女樂差點鬆手。一站上平台八乙女樂就立刻轉頭看向亥清悠，沒想到亥清悠一臉興奮，眼神閃閃發亮。

「呃、你、你還好嗎?」

「嗯?這個好好玩欸。」

導演示意兩人回到平地，原本想要平凡的走階梯下去的八乙女樂，看到亥清悠已經跟操作鋼絲的人員示意，愉快的往下跳。

身為前輩的八乙女樂只好跟進。

「悠注意表情管理，剛剛笑得太開心拍的很清楚。」

聽到導演的吐槽，亥清悠震驚回頭，又小聲的抱怨「原來會拍特寫嗎......。」

第二次則是姿勢太帥氣沒有被挾持的感覺。

導演調整了一下兩人的位置，變成面對面。

第三次被挾持的感覺有了。但亥清悠頭冠上的金屬裝飾卡住八乙女樂的頭髮，兩個人在平台上一陣難分難捨，只好維持原樣再被吊回地面。

「你們兩個在幹嘛啊，有這段嗎?」著裝好準備待會也要加入鋼絲陣營的二階堂大和，站在場邊涼涼的說了一句。

八乙女樂瞪了二階堂大和一眼，

「不然綁架天子的工作你來。」

「我怎麼行啊，我是做文書的欸，隊長大人。」

旁邊的亥清悠從剛剛開始就已經笑的接不上話。

看著卸下防備之後單純的笑鬧的亥清悠，想到他現在面臨的處境，八乙女樂突然有一種必須要保護他的心情。

身為獨子的八乙女樂，成長的環境裡並沒有弟弟妹妹。團員裡雖然有年紀比他小的九条天，但他是一個自尊心強又有強烈專業意識的人。TRIGGER的團員們彼此尊敬著對方，在有人陷入瓶頸時，他們不會互相干涉，但會在背後默默的支持著彼此。

像這樣想要伸出手保護誰的心情，對八乙女樂來說是很罕見的。

或許有弟弟的感覺就是這樣。

八乙女樂想起團內那個對弟弟過度保護的團員。

或許利貝爾的心情就是這樣。

八乙女樂發現內心的不安已經散去。他漸漸可以勾勒出由亥清悠飾演的天子的模樣。

「那天拍定裝照的時候，棗是怎麼教你的啊?」

八乙女樂問好不容易止住笑的亥清悠。

「咦?......啊。」亥清悠突然露出不自在的表情。

「我只是跟他說，你就想像近視增加個五百度左右，眼神不用對焦，然後彷彿翻開了數學課本有點想睡覺的樣子。」

比二階堂大和晚一點來到現場的棗巳波代替本人回答。

「不要說出來啦!!」

「咦?那照片上有點憂鬱的氛圍是......?」

「大概是天子大人找不到眼鏡所以有點煩惱之類的。」

「棗、巳、波!!!」連名帶姓怒吼的亥清悠，已經滿臉通紅。

「這方法真不錯欸，不虧是神童。」二階堂大和煞有其事的幫腔。

這次換八乙女樂被點到笑穴。

後來阿魯姆的眼鏡或阿魯姆的憂鬱變成某一種梗，讓八乙女樂時常不小心笑場。

尤其是棗巳波，總是在拍攝沉重的劇情時，仗著鏡頭不在自己身上，或者現場沒在收音，就面不改色的突然來那麼一下。

「不要把演戲的才能用在這種地方。」看著宛如銅牆鐵壁完全不露破綻，一秒讓八乙女樂承擔NG罪過的棗巳波，二階堂大和語重心長的說。

「......我盡量。」棗巳波用他高深莫測的微笑回應。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 死之舞幕後拍攝描寫  
> 無明顯CP表示
> 
> 本篇主要是四葉環&九条天&悠

演戲一開始要學的不是「演」，而是如何在文本的安排下自然地行動。

對棗巳波來說，亥清悠剛在這個階段。

打從一開始棗巳波就不覺得阿魯姆與亥清悠兩個人有很巨大的差異。就「單純」的程度來說，棗巳波覺得他們根本不相上下。

很幸運的是亥清悠的起步有棗巳波、二階堂大和以及八乙女樂的輔助。幾個熟手適當的補足了亥清悠演技上的不足，加上剪輯後製，應該是可以呈現出沒什麼破綻的作品。

然而好日子也是有到頭的時候。

阿魯姆在劇本的後段與富格的交集就變少了。

棗巳波從副導演手上接過新的拍攝時程表時，第一個翻開就是亥清悠的部分。

彷彿知道他在想什麼的副導演，對棗巳波語重心長地說:「家長再怎麼樣，都得要放手讓孩子獨立啊。」

棗巳波臉上維持曖昧的笑容，心裡面想著我才生不出那麼大的兒子。

「對了，時程表重新排的主要原因是外景提前了。再麻煩你們注意一下。」

棗巳波在內心咋舌，立刻傳訊息回事務所。

身為團裡面唯一一個未成年者，這種長距離的移動必須要靠人接送。沒有專屬經紀人最麻煩的地方，就是很多東西你都要與其他人共用，例如:公務車。

以事務所的角度來說，公務車的使用當然是能夠效能最大化最好。派車給亥清悠到那麼遠的地方，一趟來回大半天就不見了。事前已經申請好的時間一旦要異動，可能就要靠點運氣。

棗巳波無意犧牲自己當司機。

接下團內的統籌已經是萬不得已，薪酬也沒有因此變多，但麻煩事呈倍數成長。在大多時候還是利己主義的棗巳波，腦筋立刻就動到御堂虎於家的資源。

「......怎麼了嗎?」

還在盤算要怎麼讓御堂虎於心甘情願出借司機的棗巳波，耳邊響起亥清悠小心翼翼的聲音。

可能是從小父母就不在身邊的關係，亥清悠其實是個很會察言觀色的孩子，對於負面情緒更是敏感。

棗巳波覺得九条鷹匡那種不回應歌迷期待的信條，在一定程度上保護了亥清悠精神狀態，但與他後來對亥清悠造成的傷害比起來是否值得，就很難判定了。

「我跟萬大哥說一下，請他載我們一起過去就好了啊。」

路過聽到兩人對話的四葉環，冷不防的出聲。

「咦?但悠的通告時間在凌晨喔，你不需要那麼早到吧?」

四葉環聳聳肩，不是很在意的樣子。

雖然亥清悠與四葉環是同學，但再怎麼說麻煩其他事務所的經紀人，依舊超脫業界常識太多。才正想回絕四葉環的提議，四葉環就說大神萬理回傳訊息說OK。

棗巳波看了眼旁邊的亥清悠，年輕的團員也是一臉不可置信的表情，兩人對上了視線。棗巳波想著這個人情欠的是否值得，但很快就放棄了思考。

反正是悠該還的人情。

他的想法還是一樣--接統籌已經萬不得已，多一事不如少一事。

後來四葉環因為當天太早起床，出門前在玄關耍賴，已經是後話。

四葉環在演死之舞的期間吃足了苦頭，讀劇本的時候總是拉長著臉。黑繩夜行的生存方式從根本上與四葉環的價值觀互相牴觸。雖然黑繩夜行之間的家族羈絆，四葉環並不陌生，但過於極端的行事風格還是讓四葉環無法理解。

他曾經捧著劇本去找二階堂大和，一付可憐兮兮的樣子。

「為什麼問我啊......?」

二階堂大和只想隱藏他能演戲的事實。

「就覺得你演那麼多次壞人，一定會懂。」

「懂是懂啦......不要把哥講的好像專演壞人好嗎。」

二階堂大和看看劇本，又看看四葉環，想說些什麼，又閉上了嘴巴。

「......覺得不想汙染純真的孩子。你維持現在這個樣子就好了。」

不顧四葉環的抗議，二階堂大和一溜煙的躲進了自己的房間。

四葉環基本上是船到橋頭自然直的信奉者，深度思考並不是他的長項。找團內公認的戲精求救，已經是他最後的掙扎。

他就這麼自暴自棄的，在抱持著疑問的狀態下拍攝。但那份不經思考，忠實聽從指示的直率，反而意外貼近角色設定。有舞蹈基礎的四葉環，學習武打動作的時候速度快，還原程度也高，讓普拉賽兒這個角色加分不少。但對四葉環來說，他完全不知道自己做的好還是不好。總之導演覺得好，那大概就是好吧。

四葉環在拍攝期間，大多是這樣一頭霧水的狀態。

========

四葉環抬起右腳，定格在現場，怎麼樣都踢不下去。

亥清悠看著他的表情從害怕到疑惑，最後翻了個白眼。

「......四葉環!!!」

亥清悠崩潰的怒吼跟導演喊Cut的聲音同時響起。

今天要拍攝的是維達與普拉賽兒監禁阿魯姆的場景。這大概是整部作品當中四葉環最想逃避的一幕，他一早來上工的時候就是滿臉陰鬱的模樣。

他與阿魯姆有一段很長的對話，討厭背書的他看到劇本上角色的名字出現那麼多次，就想逃避現實。另外一方面，對阿魯姆單方面施虐的情節也讓他難以接受。

如果是剛出道時的他，大概早就罷工了。

亥清悠已經懶得計算到底重來第幾次，每次四葉環NG就得要從普拉賽兒跟維達換班那邊再來一次。這是他少數與九条天獨處的場景，九条天凌厲的視線讓他幾乎全身刺痛。

劇本上也有阿魯姆被維達痛毆的安排。亥清悠只能慶幸還好導演沒有要從那邊開始重拍，九条天的氣勢太尖銳，他實在不想重複經歷那麼多次。亥清悠自虐的想著從維達身上散發出的殺意大概有99%來自於九条天自己。

原本想說拍完這場就可以暫時不用再跟九条天對上了，結果四葉環的NG彷彿毫無止境。

剛剛那次是感覺最好的一次，結果四葉環卻中途僵在原地。

四葉環垂頭喪氣的蹲在地上，看著化妝師幫亥清悠還原妝髮與身上的傷痕。

「欸，你們不要畫這樣啦!看起來太可憐我打不下去啦!」

「雖然可以理解你的感受，但這樣會不連戲，所以不行喔。」九条天熟門熟路的再次站定位，準備重拍。

\--有嗎?我看你剛剛拍揍我的橋段，感覺毫無掙扎啊。

亥清悠在心裡面吐槽。

「你最好這次給我一次成功喔。」

「那你就不要用奇娜子的眼神看我啊!!」

奇娜子好像是小鳥遊事務所裡面養的兔子。亥清悠對所謂「奇娜子的眼神」沒什麼印象，只記得那是一團毛茸茸的生物。

「喔、所以怪我囉? 你要是真的可憐我，就快點結束這一幕!地板有多冷你要不要現在躺躺看。」

看著兩個高中生劍拔弩張的樣子，九条天想著原來龍平常的感覺就像這樣嗎?然後他突然意識到自己現在似乎是三人中的年長者，好像無法置身事外。九条天正想開口緩和氣氛的時候，四葉環突然身體一歪直接躺在地上，一臉憤恨的瞪著亥清悠。

…...還真的現場躺給他看啊。

九条天差點笑出聲，他慶幸維達的戲服可以完整遮住他的下半臉。

「啊、對不起，導演我們先休息個五分鐘好了。」

一進來就看到這一幕的大神萬理立刻場邊叫暫停。

工作人員們都暫時離開了拍攝現場，只剩下兩位負氣的高中生。

亥清悠嘆了口氣坐在四葉環旁邊，四葉環轉身背對他。

「其實問棗最好，但偏偏他今天沒有班。」亥清悠困窘的玩著身上的披肩。「其實一開始看劇本的時候，我覺得如果可以演黑繩夜行的成員的話好像很棒。動作場面多感覺很帥，生活方式也很率性，不被世道束縛的部分我也很喜歡。」

亥清悠越說越覺得被他講的跟ZOOL很像。然後他頓了頓，壓低了音量。

「你真的完全無法理解他們的心情嗎?你跟小理在育幼院的時候，從來沒有一刻覺得自己被世界遺忘，這樣的世界就算毀滅了也無所謂，只要自己跟小理能夠好好的就夠了?」

四葉環突然坐了起來。

原本低著頭玩衣角的亥清悠，一抬頭就冷不防面對四葉環嚴肅的臉。

\--講到小理該不會反而讓他更生氣了。

亥清悠不由得屏住了呼吸。

家人以及過去一直是四葉環不容許他人碰觸的領域。亥清悠雖然曾經從小理那邊聽到一些童年的事情，但從來沒聽四葉環本人提起過。

「總、總之，演戲這方面的事情我不是很懂，我看你剛剛借位好像反而滿辛苦的，不需要太顧慮我，真的打到也、也沒關係......」

「謝謝你!我覺得我現在可以打得下去了。」

「啊?......啊、喔.......」看著四葉環用怒目金剛般的表情跟他道謝，亥清悠以為自己聽錯。

「但我怕我等下就忘了，你可以快點叫導演來開工嗎。」

四葉環說完就閉上眼睛，直挺挺地站在那邊。

\--我是不是幫自己挖了一個洞?

亥清悠在跑去找導演的途中，不禁短暫的懷疑起人生。

後來四葉環彷彿情緒爆發一般，一次完成了這場戲。導演見獵心喜原本還想再加些什麼，結果回頭一看四葉環已經像個洩氣的皮球攤在椅子上。

「環，你可以再來一次嗎 ?」

「不可以~~我已經忘光了~~。」

於是乎，在經歷五十六次的NG之後，四葉環終於通過了本次的考驗。

趁著中午休息吃飯的時間，亥清悠走進沒有人的梳化間。

這個攝影地點是舊倉庫臨時改建，地坪雖大但是設備簡陋，換衣服的地方只有簡單的掛上布簾隔絕。

亥清悠脫下上半身的戲服，艱難的扭過頭去看鏡子。

「啊啊、果然，難怪覺得有點痛。」

在水泥地上又滾又爬的，身上脂肪比較少的地方，例如手肘、肩頭、尾椎骨之類的地方都壓出了大大小小的瘀青。側腹面積比較大的一片，是四葉環不小心打到的。

「......環這個笨蛋。」

想起五十六次NG，亥清悠忍不住低聲埋怨。

背後的布簾突然被拉開一個縫，亥清悠與九条天在鏡中對上視線，兩個人都愣了一下。

「抱歉，沒注意到有人。」九条天飛快的拉上布簾。

亥清悠驚愕地看著鏡子裡的自己，聽到九条天的腳步聲往門口走了幾步，又突然回頭快速往這邊走來。亥清悠慌亂的轉過身，九条天剛好把布簾拉開。兩個人互看了幾秒，一陣尷尬。

「要幫你叫醫務人員嗎?」

「千萬不要，我本來就容易瘀青，看起來很恐怖但過幾天就好了。」

九条天伸出手，猶豫了一下又放下來。

「如果有任何異常一定要快點跟工作人員說。」

「真的沒那麼嚴重，只是瘀青跟一些擦傷而已。又不是沒斷過骨頭，我會注意啦。」看著九条天質疑的視線，亥清悠又補上一句。「練舞的人誰沒受過傷啊?」

「我啊。」

九条天理所當然地迅速回答。

「咦?!」

「身體管理也是做好工作的一環。」

九条天的運動神經並沒有特別突出。

他從以前就看清這一點。與其追求突出的舞蹈表現，他決定將精力耗費在歌聲的練習上，畢竟他是團體裡的主唱。

至於舞蹈，他只要能做到不拖累團員的程度就可以了。

雖然九条天是個追求完美的律己甚嚴的人，但過於理智的他在衡量利弊之後，對於必須做出取捨這件事並不排斥--即便那違反自己的真實意願。

就如同當年他決定捨棄舊姓，成為九条鷹匡的養子一般。

亥清悠曾經為了無法成為九条鷹匡的養子而敵視他。看著亥清悠奮不顧身只想讓九条鷹匡回頭看自己的樣子，九条天內心的一角漠然的想著「你根本不知道我犧牲了什麼。」

接受九条鷹匡的提議讓他在進入演藝圈之前就有絕佳的優勢，九条鷹匡確實也利用他的人脈，將他安排進大事務所中。

雖然九条天還是會在意被自己捨棄的七瀨家。

當初簽給九条鷹匡的簽約金，他指定拿來用做七瀨陸的醫療費用。

九条天一廂情願的認為家裡少一個孩子，父母的負擔會變小，而弟弟的病況得到控制之後，就算沒有自己他一定也可以找到其他願意聽他說話的人。

所有事情彷彿都朝著好的方向前進。

直到他看到弟弟追隨自己的腳步成為了偶像。

要是弟弟在舞台上發生什麼事情，他絕對會憎恨當年答應九条鷹匡的自己。

「這樣問有點奇怪......但你曾經有被暴力對待的經驗嗎?」

「啊?」正在穿回戲服的亥清悠，一手穿過袖子，不可置信地看著九条天。

「如果因為演這場戲造成什麼心理影響，一定要快點跟信任的人聊一聊。」

「等等等、你的想像力太豐富了吧?」TRIGGER的九条天是這樣的人設嗎?亥清悠開始懷疑自己是不是被捲入了什麼整人節目。

九条天嘆了一口氣，然後迅速的舉起手。亥清悠誇張的往後一縮，過了幾秒才戰戰兢兢的張開眼睛。九条天雙手環胸看著他，又嘆了一口氣。

今天在拍攝的過程中他就感覺到，亥清悠對於類似舉動的反應特別大，看起來不像演戲，是真心覺得害怕。一種彷彿在欺負流浪動物的感覺，讓九条天一度也差點演不下去。

所以他才說，他可以理解四葉環的心情。

「那只是反射動作啊!一般人都是這樣的吧?」

「......總之，記得找人聊聊。」九条天完全沒有要聽亥清悠的解釋，自顧自的下了結論，轉身要走出梳化間。

「九、九条天!!」

九条天回頭，輕而易舉的擋下了亥清悠落下的手掌。亥清悠震驚的看著九条天帥氣的格擋。

「我的反射動作看來跟你不一樣呢。」

九条天挑釁的笑了笑，離開了現場。留下依舊石化狀態的亥清悠。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 死之舞拍攝幕後描寫  
> 無明顯CP表示
> 
> 本篇主要是六彌視角

六彌凪的第一場戲讓所有人都愣在現場。在全場凍結的狀況下，六彌凪堅持了幾秒最後還是忍不住小聲提示。

「換你了喔，Mr.百。」

「為什麼又變回原本的腔調啦!!」百十分綜藝的回擊。

雖然之前有耳聞六彌凪會講十分正統的日文，但大部分的人都是第一次現場聽到。

「Oh!模仿腔調很累，所以平常不會這麼不自然的說話。」六彌凪顯然已經習慣大家驚訝的態度，貼心的直接解答眾人內心的疑問。

「你原本的腔調才不自然吧!!!」

有一陣子沒人敢隨便對他吐槽的六彌凪，對百笑了笑。

六彌凪大概是IDOLiSH7七個成員裡，百比較摸不透的對象。

百還記得第一次看到這個新團體時，對六彌凪的第一印象就是端正帥氣的混血兒臉孔與高挑的身材，但他一開口，百就笑著嘟囔了聲可惜。百撐著下巴看著螢幕上的年輕人，心裡面想著事務所為何沒有幫他聘請正音老師，但過了幾秒又打消了這個念頭。這種衝突感或許更能加深觀眾的印象。

畢竟要比帥，演藝圈裡面長得帥的人太多了--例如他的搭檔。

百認識千的時候，還是一個默默無名的小粉絲。從粉絲到朋友再到事業夥伴，有時候百會自嘲自己真是Fans圈典範。千相當不善於人際方面的應對，所以百等於是扛起了兩人份的交際量。觀察所有可能成為對手的新人已經是百內建在腦裡的反射動作，這個職業病已經讓他很久無法單純的欣賞表演。

百覺得六彌凪某種程度上跟自己很相近。他們都善於用笑容來隱藏自己的防備心。百並不是喜歡刺探別人隱私的人，但熱心的形象以及親切的態度，讓周圍的人時常會找他傾吐煩惱。吸收眾人的負面思考是一件疲憊的事情，但百深知資訊的重要性。他是抱持著這樣的想法與人交際的，而他的這一面，連他的搭檔都不一定了解。

六彌凪對團員以外的他人總是淡淡地。在知道他有王室血統之後，他給人的那份疏離終於有了適當的解答。

六彌凪是諾斯米亞王子的身份傳回日本後，六彌凪很明顯感覺到眾人對他的態度比以前更有距離感。雖然他的團員們很快就習慣了六彌凪的新身份，但其他人依舊不是很自然，反映在工作的類型上更是如此。IDOLiSH7每個人都有個人活動，六彌凪原本時常會收到綜藝節目的邀約，最近類似的通告大量的減少了。

擁有明顯混血兒樣貌的六彌凪，原本就容易看起來格格不入。六彌凪覺得自己這些年好不容易才比較融入日本社會，這下子又得重頭開始。媒體有陣子提到他還會加上殿下兩個字，令他渾身不舒服。

當初接下死之舞時，製作方多次跟事務所確認，由六彌凪演出米賽里科德這個角色有沒有問題。畢竟米賽里科德算是唯一的反派人物，六彌凪可以理解為何製作組會特別謹慎。即使六彌凪本人多次表示皇室並沒有限制他的工作類型，最後六彌凪拿到劇本時，仍然覺得米賽里科德的表現，被安排得很「含蓄」。

例如，雖然有米賽里科德殺死乙泰內爾的設定，但完全避開了下手的過程。最終局雙方陣營對峙的時候，米賽里科德輕描淡寫的退場方式，給他一種不合時宜的詼諧感。六彌凪雖然感到無奈，但決定權畢竟不在他。

六彌凪飾演米賽里科德時並不快樂。

他總是會無意識的將米賽里科德跟哥哥賽特的形象重疊在一起。

在確認賽特想要除掉自己之後，六彌凪就一直想要離開諾斯米亞，最後他選擇前往櫻春樹的故鄉。

六彌凪在日本遇到了新的家人，但他依舊無法輕易的對人敞開內心。六彌凪不止一次被團員跟經紀人告誡，對別人也要親切一點。然而從小生長在政治鬥爭的環境裡，六彌凪被賽特灌輸「不要輕信他人，只要依賴大哥就夠了」的想法。在與賽特的關係產生裂痕後，更加深了六彌凪對人的不信任感。

在他開始懷疑自己的存在理由時，是櫻春樹在他身邊陪著他。在櫻春樹身邊六彌凪是絕對自由的。然而就是這份自由讓六彌凪無所適從。

在他與賽特的關係中，他必須要達成對方的期待以換取對方付出愛。然而櫻春樹對他毫無所求，這讓他十分不安。

櫻春樹曾經對他說，其實他跟賽特是一樣的。

他們兩個都不會真正愛人的方式，他們都以為愛情必須以等價交換。當時的六彌凪不懂他的意思，甚至對於櫻春樹這樣的類比有些憤怒。

在櫻春樹的眼裡，他們兄弟二人都既笨拙又寂寞。

習慣於權勢奉承的賽特，不幸的發展出病態且具有毀滅性的佔有欲。庶出的六彌凪在他的影響下，曾經是個總是顧慮賽特的看法，沒有什麼自我的孩子。

在與櫻春樹相處的那些年，六彌凪花了一段時間，才開始漸漸地找回「自己」。

看到米賽里科德對部下暗示誅殺阿魯姆的橋段時，六彌凪無法避免的想著，當年賽特是以什麼心情下達類似的命令。阿魯姆雖然與米賽里科德沒有血緣關係，但也是從小就帶在身邊養著的，一個活生生的人。

六彌凪的母親離開的早，父親雖然寵愛母親，對他的態度卻是不冷不熱的。賽特之於他，不只是哥哥，更是父親的替代。他以為他在賽特的身上看到的是家族愛，但對賽特而言，自己是否跟阿魯姆一樣，只是一個可以隨時被取代的對象?

這些疑問是他不敢也不願意去問賽特的。

每個家庭裡都有不能被挑破的傷口。

六彌凪只能這樣告誡自己。

而即使知道了，或許也無濟於事。他自問自己已經沒有小時候的天真，回不去當年那個無條件信任著哥哥的六彌凪。

或許是與哥哥決裂的彌補心態，在團員之中，與他關係最親近的，恰巧是身為兄長的和泉三月，跟年紀最長的二階堂大和。

在正式拍攝之前的某一天，六彌凪曾經帶著劇本前往二階堂大和的房間。

當時二階堂大和邋遢的趴在床上滑手機，掃地機器人武藏正在勤奮的作業，身上不知道為何頂著一罐可樂。

二階堂大和抬頭看到六彌凪手上的劇本，誇張的哀號「怎麼又來一個」，然後按下了武藏的遙控器。武藏帶著頭上的可樂乖巧地回到充電座前。

二階堂大和抱胸坐在床沿，滿臉的無奈與不耐煩。

「你可以把我勾起來的台詞都念給我聽嗎?Oh!對了，我想錄下來。」

「錄音?」

「這邊比較emotional，我需要聽聽看純正日本人的腔調。」

「我們宿舍也只有你是半個日本人吧......這次有要現場收音嗎?」

「這是我回日本之後第一部戲，我想挑戰看看。」

拿著手機準備錄音正坐在地上的六彌凪，認真的表情彷彿在等待可可娜劇場版的首播。二階堂大和推了推眼鏡，重嘆了一口氣，在他面前盤腿坐下。

「欸、這不就幾乎這一幕的全部嗎?」

抱怨歸抱怨，二階堂大和大致將台詞掃過一遍，開始認真的演繹起來。他的米賽里科德既瘋狂又帶著神經質，讓六彌凪忍不住顫慄。

「哈哈哈哈哈!來吧，就剩下你了，阿魯姆!你的敗因在於有了夢想。假若一直為我所用，就不會落到這個地步。」

『怎麼可能是這樣，是利貝爾讓我擁有了夢想。我的人生是從那之後才開始的。我是在地上學到的!隨心所欲地活著才是人生。』

陌生的語言以及六彌凪激動的怒吼讓二階堂大和頓住。

他從劇本中抬頭，看了六彌凪一眼。他從一些關鍵字聽得出來，六彌凪應該是將阿魯姆的台詞接了下去，只是用的大概是諾斯米亞語。眼前的六彌凪似乎也對自己的行動感到唐突，他訕訕的將錄音app按停垂下視線，與頭髮同色系的睫毛遮住了他眼裡的情緒。

「你平常背台詞是用母語背啊?這樣不會很辛苦嗎?」

二階堂大和從六彌凪的肢體語言嗅出了一絲異常。他想了想，只是將手上的劇本還給六彌凪，幫他找了個藉口。

六彌凪的劇本上的筆記，有日文也有諾斯米亞語，有時候還參雜著英文。

從小就學日文的六彌凪，用日文思考不是太大的問題，讀台詞的時候也是可以直接用日文理解。這點二階堂大和絕對不是不知道，而這也是六彌凪喜歡親近二階堂大和的理由之一。和泉三月在必要的時候，會直接強硬的闖入別人的領域，然而二階堂大和完全相反，無論何時他都會保持適當的距離，為他人以及自己製造一個comfort zone。

現在的六彌凪需要的正是這樣的空間。

他還沒有準備好將自己的舊傷攤開在他人的面前。

在劇本的這一面，六彌凪的字有點雜亂，下筆用力地彷彿要穿透紙面。

米賽里科德的發言對六彌凪來說是如此似曾相識。他知道他會在這一幕遇到阻礙，也懷疑自己是否可以完美的把這段台詞唸出來。

說要確認腔調與發音其實只是個藉口。

他以為只要機械式的模仿二階堂大和的表演，或許就可以幫助他麻木的度過這一幕。就像以往練習皇室的對外演講一樣。

但他沒有預料到自己竟然會忍不住講出阿魯姆的台詞。

會用諾斯米亞語說出來，想必是因為潛意識想說的對象，根本就不是二階堂大和。

不知道為何，六彌凪覺得長年梗在胸口的什麼，隨著剛剛的怒吼，似乎柔軟了一些些。

再抬起頭的六彌凪表情多了點清爽。

「Thank you!我會好好寶貝這個錄音檔的，雖然還是排在可可娜的後面。」

「現在立刻刪掉也無所謂啦。」二階堂大和嫌麻煩似的搔搔頭，倚在門框旁邊，看著六彌凪走出房門。

「......欸。」

「嗯?」

「......總之，記得有事可以來找哥。」

「No problem!」

六彌凪對著他豎起了大拇指。

…...果然是己之蜜糖，彼之砒霜。

在拍攝米賽里科德與阿魯姆的衝突這幕時，六彌凪腦裡突然冒出這句話。

與如坐針氈的自己不同，亥清悠一早就喜孜孜的躍躍欲試。

「總!算!輪!到!我!打!人!啦!!!!!」

亥清悠站在場景中央興奮的高舉雙手，完全沒有顧慮即將要被打的六彌凪的心情。

十龍之介與八乙女樂露出苦笑，化妝師正在幫他們補全身上的傷妝。

經過一段時間的磨合，亥清悠以及八乙女樂之間已經沒有剛開始時的陌生，有時候還會看到兩個人湊在一起看手機，不知道在看什麼影片。

雖然兩個人的角色關係密切，但沒有什麼一起演出的機會，從第一場戲之後，六彌凪已經很長一段時間沒有看到亥清悠。這次看到他總覺得跟印象中的亥清悠不太相同。

起碼他記憶中的亥清悠，不會像現在這樣樂的到處打轉，彷彿一隻小型狗。

「悠，請不要打得太帥。」導演在場邊潑了桶冷水。

「咦!!!!!」亥清悠有些沮喪地垂下了肩膀。

「一早也太有精神了吧。」彷彿整個人剛從血漿桶裡爬出來的和泉一織忍不住嘆氣。

「唔哇啊!你的妝也太誇張!!」

「沒辦法，設定上剛剛才被某人砍成碎片。六彌，早安。」

「Good Morning，請不要靠近我。」怕被和泉一織用血手印攻擊的六彌凪誇張的往後退。

「才不會咧，我又不是七瀨或四葉。」

阿魯姆的攻擊確實跟帥沾不上邊。

不僅只是單純的出拳，還耿直的預告「刺拳!直拳!」

六彌凪忍住閃躲的反射動作，心裡面事不關己的想著為什麼米賽里科德會被這種彆腳的攻擊打中。

或許是因為米賽里科德的過度自信，認為阿魯姆不可能攻擊宛如父親一樣的他。也或許是因為照著教會的期望撫養的阿魯姆，竟然在下界學會了粗鄙的拳擊這件事令他過於震驚。

無論如何，在亥清悠照著劇本的安排，一個右勾拳直擊他的臉時，六彌凪是真的愣住了。

「我已經改變了!因為我交到了朋友!揍人的方法也是重要的朋友教會我的!」

「你...你膽敢...啊啊啊啊啊啊!!區區一個天子竟敢打我的臉!」

「好，CUT!換鏡位再一次。」

「......哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈!!」

導演CUT的聲音跟六彌凪的爆笑同時間響起。

亥清悠不知所以的看著六彌凪笑的倒在地上的樣子，小聲地問和泉一織自己是不是做了什麼，和泉一織困惑的搖搖頭。

把IDOLiSH7的所有MV強硬的逼迫賽特看一輪吧!

六彌凪在心裡面想著。

把阿魯姆這些讓六彌凪覺得說出來令人害羞的台詞，說給賽特聽。

然後，如果有必要的話，兩個人好好地打上一架吧。

哥哥與弟弟之間，男人與男人之間，單純而幼稚地打上一架。

他絕對會瞄準賽特的臉，狠狠的打下去，只要能夠打破他身為王儲的武裝。

想到賽特可能會露出的震驚表情，六彌凪笑的喘不過氣。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇為百主要視角

『桌上有個小禮物給你喔。』

百一踏進事務所就聽到擴音器裡傳來社長岡崎凜太郎的聲音，他有些無奈地看看牆壁上的擴音器。自從裝了這個設備之後，他們的年輕社長用的樂此不疲。

當年第一眼看到岡崎凜太郎時，覺得他是個笑容可掬的成熟大哥。這幾年相處下來，百對岡崎凜太郎的印象完全改觀。岡崎兄弟的性格剛好各在一個極端。弟弟岡崎凜人謹慎而小心，哥哥岡崎凜太郎則大而化之。多虧了岡崎凜太郎這樣的個性，才有辦法包容千的我行我素。

千一開始對岡崎凜太郎抱持著相當的敵意。這幾年過去，千雖然理解岡崎凜太郎當年的決定，但理解與接納從來都不是同一件事。與重視情分的岡崎凜人不同，岡崎凜太郎有十分決絕的一面，在訂定策略時十分明快。

一開始百以為岡崎凜太郎跟岡崎凜人一樣性情溫和。後來他發現，岡崎凜太郎說穿了只是懶。對他來說，負面的情緒只會消耗更多精力，所以很多事情他看得很淡。他算準了弟弟跟百會想辦法緩和千跟他之間的衝突，所以對於千的小小叛逆，總是一笑置之。

這些年來Re:vale帶來的經濟效益，足以讓岡崎事務所擴張到一定程度，但他無意這麼做，依舊維持不緊不慢的步調，只培養自己中意的對象。對於大事務所之間的權力角逐，岡崎凜太郎也從不介入。唯一有改變的，大概就是有了點閒錢之後，岡崎凜太郎的「懶」可以懶得更明目張膽--例如那個沒什麼意義的遠端擴音設備。

「社長.....你如果在社長室的話，要不要我去找你?對著監視器講話有點......」

『你先看一下劇本，有個角色想讓你客串。』岡崎凜太郎顯然不想放棄任何可以使用他的高科技新玩具的機會。

乙泰內爾這個角色在整個故事中相對平淡，說實話百不感興趣，也看不出由他飾演乙泰內爾的必要性。加上導演與編劇百都不曾合作過，他第一個想法就是婉拒。最近他正忙著修復月雲了離開業界之後產生的歪斜，在精神上已經分身乏術。

『但千也有演出喔。』

「這樣的話，我可以客串沒問題。」如果Re:vale兩個人共同演出，可以替千的作品製造話題性的話，百非常樂意幫忙。

『這個工作接了不會後悔，跟你說是禮物了。』

「是!小百會加油的!」百對著監視器拋出了營業用的開朗微笑，俏皮的敬禮，但心裡面總覺得岡崎凜太郎話中有話。看不到對方的表情，讓百一時之間無法判斷岡崎凜太郎的真意為何。但他可以想像岡崎凜太郎露出一貫人畜無害的微笑，看著自己的樣子。

幾乎每個進到會議室的人，看到Re:vale已經坐在裡面，都露出有點驚慌的表情。Re:vale一般不會提早那麼多到工作現場，但由於他們不知道這次共演的成員有誰，保險起見還是提早了快一個小時，結果不幸的對後輩們造成了壓力。

隨著成員陸陸續續到齊，座位被分開的百和千互看了一眼。這個組合要說湊巧未免有些牽強，簡直是將演藝圈裡近期的八卦中心集合在一起。在不確定意圖之下，百本能的對這個安排感受到惡意，但他隨即想起岡崎凜太郎興致高昂的樣子。

岡崎凜太郎不是那種拿旗下藝人尋開心的社長。百深吸一口氣，強迫自己放下心中的疑慮。

自從月雲了離開事務所之後，Re:vale與ZOOL之間的關係就有點微妙。業界的人都知道反對月雲事務所的勢力就是由Re:vale所帶領。雖然Re:vale並沒有釋出拒絕與月雲事務所旗下藝人合作的訊息，但工作人員們很有默契的不讓他們同台，導致這段期間Re:vale幾乎沒有與ZOOL成員見面的機會。

見識過百認真起來行動的模樣，加上前輩的身分加持，ZOOL的四位成員對Re:vale仍有陰影。然而這其實不是百樂見的結果。

百的目的是抑制月雲事務所過度膨脹的勢力。但直屬於月雲了之下，被月雲了當作武器使用的ZOOL，難免會受到附加傷害。百能做的只有盡量安撫記者以及幕後工作團隊，將ZOOL一時之間所向披靡的背後原因向大眾隱匿起來。

百認為月雲了所造成的這些混亂，有一部分是他的責任。

一開始他是為了保護岡崎事務所才接近月雲了，但洩漏了他跟千之間的五年約定，卻完全是個意外。月雲了在知道這件事之後突然對百卸下防備，百雖然覺得不安，但成功攏絡月雲了後，達成階段性任務的他，漸漸地淡忘了這個隱憂。後來百因為五年約滿而失聲，緊接著與大神萬理重逢，讓他完全無暇顧及月雲了。

百心裡明白，月雲了會啟動這一連串的計畫，引爆點是因為他。察覺月雲了的企圖時，百曾經試著阻止月雲了，但當時的他已經完全失去月雲了的信任。

當月雲了指責百背叛時，一時之間百竟無法反駁。他明白自己一開始接近月雲了，就不只是交朋友這麼簡單。

百提到月雲了時，總是會加一句「了大哥其實很單純」。

某種程度上，是百辜負了月雲了的單純。一直以來，他表面上附和月雲了的價值觀，實際上他對月雲了從未交心。察覺到這件事的月雲了，對百的心情變成了憎恨。

當月雲了的計畫開始直接波及千與大神萬理時，百再也無法忍受。就結果而言，百確實是公然對月雲了宣戰了。直到現在，兩個人都沒有接觸過，連百也不知道在業界失去容身之處的月雲了去了哪裡。

基於愧疚的心理，雖然百跟ZOOL的成員沒有私交，但他對ZOOL的現況其實很在意。畢竟百的還擊讓ZOOL失去了經紀人，他無意對ZOOL這個新生團體造成更進一步的傷害。但與月雲了失去聯絡之後，百就無從得知月雲事務所的消息，也不確定他們近況如何。即使如此，讓他在意的消息仍然是多的不得了。

身為公眾人物，任何舉動都會被放大檢視，再加上ZOOL剛出道的時候絲毫沒有隱藏視TRIGGER為假想敵的意圖。即使沒有任何報導可以證實，歌迷們早就認定兩團關係不好。無論對ZOOL還是TRIGGER來說，這些傳聞越演越烈之下，只會造成雙方潛在歌迷的流失。百一直很想緩和這樣的氣氛，但一時之間找不到機會。或許岡崎凜太郎正是知道百的這個煩惱，才極力推薦百接下這個工作。

死之舞的選角以及劇本安排，細看充滿了人為操作的痕跡。這些操作如果岡崎凜太郎也有一份，其實百並不意外。但不是進了同一個劇組，就一定有相處的機會。乙泰內爾的戲份少不說，跟其他主要角色幾乎沒有交流。百感受到一種無從著手的無力感，只能祈禱拍攝期間，不要再傳出什麼奇怪的謠言。

他的戲約雖然沒有千多，但也不是新手。瀏覽完乙泰內爾的劇本之後，百以為這會是一份輕鬆的工作。結果沒想到在定裝的階段百就遇到了麻煩。在平面攝影的表現上，百自認為還算是他的強項，但不知道為什麼死之舞的定裝攝影花了比預想還要長的時間。

百湊近看了看攝影師的小螢幕，在看到六彌凪的照片之後暗自咋舌。

六彌凪只需要站在那裡，就自然而然的流露出上流階層的氣質，然而設定上乙泰內爾應該比米賽里科德位階更高。畫面中的百感覺一不注意就會被六彌凪的存在感吞噬。米賽里科德是最後的反派這件事應該是整齣戲的反轉，如果在一開始的宣傳照片上就讓觀眾有這樣的預期心理的話，會少了點觀影樂趣。說穿了百的任務就是讓觀眾暫時將焦點錯放在他身上。

「我跟服裝組討論一下，之後再跟你約時間好嗎?」

後來乙泰內爾的服裝多了一個面具，在道具的輔助下，達到了導演想要的效果。

然而實際演出的時候，乙泰內爾並不是一直都帶著面具。有過定裝照時挫敗，百一直十分在意拍攝出來的效果如何。雪上加霜的是六彌凪刻意拋棄他誇張的外國人口音之後，氣勢上比百預想的還要更凌厲。

百深知這是天生的差距。六彌凪奢華的五官以及身高本來就有絕對優勢，加上成長背景的潛移默化，這些都是百很難光靠努力就超越的部分。百甚至覺得如果導演選擇千來演乙泰內爾，可能兩人之間的平衡感會更好。

百雖然斷腕續續的有戲劇作品，但其實千更擅長演戲。

看起來對人類絲毫沒有興趣，總是活在自己的世界中的千，為什麼可以演出他人筆下的人物，百對此時常感到費解。

「那只是因為，來找我的角色都剛好適合我啊。」  
除了音樂之外，對什麼都不太在意的千，對於自己演戲上的成就不置可否。確實千演出的角色大多是差不多的類型，但他因此培養了一批戲迷也是不爭的事實。

百一直到現在都還是千的粉絲，加上對於原Re:vale成員大神萬理的愧疚，他總是下意識的不願意給千帶來負擔。在死之舞的演出裡遇到挫折的事情，百很小心的沒讓千知道。但出乎百意料之外的是，在千發現之前，他先收到了大神萬理的關心。

「岡崎先生沒有來嗎?」

「萬大哥。」百放下手上的劇本站了起來。「岡崎應該在千那邊。」  
當兩人檔期重疊的時候，岡崎凜人會優先前往千的工作地點，已經是Re:vale之間的默契。千在人際關係上的遲鈍，讓他非常需要一個第三人在旁邊待機，以防萬一。

「找千的話，他今天沒有班喔。」

大神萬理看著百，微微的笑一笑。

即使是在躲著Re:vale的那段時間，大神萬理也時常聽聞百私底下在工作場合是如何的活躍。看到他沒有跟任何人交談，坐在自己的休息區的樣子，大神萬理本能的覺得異常。

「......最近還好嗎?」

聽到大神萬理這麼問他的時候，百覺得內心身為粉絲的那個自己差點沒哭出來。.

\--倒不是因為壓力大，只是一種被偶像看到了的感動。

「你跟千最近應該很難碰上面吧，通告都錯開了。」

「對啊!小百好寂寞。」  
其實Re:vale還有帶狀節目，除此之外，他跟千也時不時會在Rabbit Chat交流。說寂寞是有點誇張，但像這樣的夫妻相聲，對於百來說幾乎是反射性的回答。百頓了一下，抬眼看了看大神萬理的反應。

大神萬理看著百雙手交握看著自己的表情，露出苦笑。

百大概是這個世界上唯一還會以這樣的眼神看他的人。這讓他偶爾會想起當年還在經營地下樂團的歲月。

五年前以意外的方式離開Re:vale，說沒有遺憾只是在自欺欺人。大神萬理總是下意識的避免跟百獨處。他雖然已經接受了事實，也很滿意現在的生活，但映在百眼裡的他，還是有一絲過去的藕斷絲連。  
想到沒有辦法回應百的期待，以及自己的存在對百造成的壓力，大神萬理覺得自己還是不要過度參與他們的生活比較好。但跟著四葉環與逢阪壯五來到片場時，難免還是會跟百打照面。無法忽視從百身上隱約顯現出的焦躁感，大神萬理還是忍不住開口叫住他。

兩人之間的沉默持續了幾秒鐘。

「萬大哥曾經感受過天生的差距嗎?還有...那個該怎麼形容、無力感?」

大神萬理愣了一下，轉頭看著他。

「......跟千搭檔難免吧?」

「欸?會嗎?」

「咦?」

彷彿對話的次元在什麼地方錯開了，大神萬理與百都用震驚的表情看著對方。

在大神萬理與千搭檔的那段時間，兩個人有很多共同創作，每次創作的過程都是一場激烈的爭辯，差點大打出手也是常見的狀況。雖然大神萬理從來沒有親口對千說過，但對他來說，他從第一次見到千的時候，就折服於千幾乎與生俱來的音樂性。

在千之前，大神萬理也與別人合作過，但與千搭檔壓力是最大的。  
先不說千的自我管理很差，他對作品的要求卻又不可思議的高。還是學生的他們，當時根本負擔不起千想要的品質。最令大神萬理憤怒的是，他知道千是對的，所以壓根拒絕不了千任性的要求。

在當時他就隱約有預感，雖然他們現在仍然可以併肩走在一起，但總有一天千在音樂上的造詣會超過他。到那個時候，若千仍然執意與自己搭檔，可能無法有最好的發展。因此大神萬理一直都有轉居幕後的心理準備。

「......這些事連千都不知道喔。」大神萬理豎起了食指抵在唇上，還是一貫溫和的笑容。

百一邊震驚於大神萬理的自白，另外一邊無可救藥的想著: 萬大哥的笑容還是很致命。

團體裡面難免都有比較與競爭，就連看起來和樂融融的IDOLiSH7，在更換主唱以及面對團員之間的人氣差時，多少都對團內的氣氛造成影響。

但Re:vale之間並沒有這種關係。

一直都以半個粉絲自居的百，認為千比自己優秀是理所當然的事情。而千本身則是對於競爭一點興趣也沒有。

覺得自己好像不小心聽到了昔日Re:vale之間的秘密，百有點不好意思的說，自己只是為了演戲的問題煩惱。

「導演有說什麼嗎?」

「不、只是我自己單方面的......」

大神萬理看著天花板思考了下。

「你跟凪之前也有合作過吧，當時有這種感覺嗎?或者，換個方式問好了，在凪從諾斯米亞回日本之後，你覺得他變了嗎?」

百一時之間答不上來。

「先告訴你我的答案好了。我覺得凪還是凪喔。IDOLiSH7的大家也是一樣的想法。」

百意外的是個容易被既定印象影響的人。例如，他在因傷放棄足球之後，他再也不從事任何體育活動。因為他總覺得自己的腳會成為阻礙。他一直到成為偶像開始跳舞之後，才漸漸地重回體育場上。

例如，他一直無法擺脫將千與萬視為偶像的那個心態。

某種程度上，也正是百這樣的特質，後來才會引發他失聲的問題。在他的心裡，他無法堂而皇之地承認現在的Re:vale已經是屬於他跟千的團體。只得到千的許可對他來說並不足夠。所以當時大神萬理才會選擇站出來面對百，正式的將Re:vale交接到他的手上。

打從百還是那個跟在他們身邊團團轉，幫他們包裝CD、打掃休息室的小歌迷起，大神萬理就很想跟他說，他可以對自己更有自信一點。沒有什麼人是他不能挑戰的，即便是千。

直到現在，他還是一樣將千放在自己前面。在自己發光的同時，也將光芒分給千。看著這樣的百，大神萬理不只一次的覺得，最後是百而不是其他陌生人，跟千一起經營Re:vale這件事，令他感到非常的幸運。

「我自認我對凪的態度是沒有變化......」

大神萬理笑了出來。  
解讀方向有點偏了啊。所謂當局者迷大概就是這個情況。

這個時候只能用第二個方法了。

「百。」大神萬理拍了拍他的頭。「凪跟百讓我選擇的話......對我來說，為了我跟千站出來對抗月雲了，甚至被幾個彪形大漢闖進家裡也不畏懼的你，真的很帥喔。」

「萬、萬大哥......」

百覺得自己回到高中時期在台下看著Re:vale表演的時刻。

\--萬大哥、萬大哥果然還是很帥......

百在確認大神萬理已經走遠之後，用雙手遮住臉蹲在地上。露出的耳根微微發紅。

=TBC=


End file.
